The First Day
by LadyFayte
Summary: They meet at the Shelter, like many Masters and Companions. But their relationship is something altogether different. It's amazing how perfect they are for each other. Erik shows his new Companion just how wrong everyone was about him, even if he doesn't quite believe it yet.


Erik had been avoiding any sort of commitment for several months now. The people he called his friends had begun shaking their heads at him, spouting out studies that had been done on 'self-destructive activities' and it was all bullshit he told himself. But in one moment of weakness, he -Erik Lensherr- had admitted he might have a problem. He didn't know what it was. The only thing he _did_ know was that they'd stopped when he had told them he was getting one of those companions or cats or _something. _And that was why he was here, at the Shelter, as they called it, and strolling down the long aisles of cages.

"What the hell am I even doing..." He mutters.

Meanwhile, Cat Number CH-70 had just been transferred to the Shelter, the last step on his road to adoption. The Home, as many of the cats called it, had been the place where he had grown up and learned everything that he need to know for his life as a Companion, but it wasn't his home. He knew what home was supposed to feel like, he felt it when he was with his brother, before he got adopted out. He could only hope that whoever his new owner is, he could find his forever home there. Sometimes 'forever' isn't as long as some Companions hope, CH70 had seen many of his fellow cats brought back to the Shelter because they weren't 'good enough' or not 'the right fit'. This discouraged some of the Companions, but he had been looking forward to this for months. Finally he would be able to love and be loved by another; yet as each perspective owner passed his cage without even looking in at him, his heart falls another mile in his chest. Erik runs fingers through his hair as he turns down a third aisle. He's not even sure what he's looking for, in all honesty. "And how the hell am I supposed to choose, for fucks sake?" He gives an unconscious glare into one of the cages, and the cattish girl inside skitters away. He keeps walking, ticking off reasons. This one is too skittish, the next too defiant, and the list goes on. He reaches the end of this line and turns down the next.

This wasn't how the cat's first day at the Shelter was supposed to go at all. CH70 had it planned out now for months. He would be sitting quietly in his cage, pondering something or other when his new master walks up to his cage, overlooking the other cats. Their eyes lock and that's it, they fall in love and live happily ever after. But all the people passing look mean, staring into the cages like the Companions were property, not living things.

'_What if my new owner is mean?_' Flashes in his mind. '_What if he beats me and locks me up and forgets to feed me?_' He tries to push the thoughts out of his mind, slinking back into the shadows further back in his cage. Maybe this wasn't what he'd wanted at all. What if he never found someone to love him? Did he even deserve it? CH70 feels himself tearing up.

Erik's halfway down the row when he sees what appears to be an empty cage. But a closer look reveals a boy -Man? No idea, but he looked tiny like this-, crouching in the back, tail wrapped around himself.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay in there?" Alright, not all that smooth, no. He'd had a better line in store, but that fell through when he saw startling blue eyes. Weren't they supposed to be cheerful here? Why was this one crying?

The voice startles the small male, he was sure that he was hidden by the shadows at the back of his cage. "F-fine, sir." His voice comes out small and shaken, the cold metal of the cage seeping through his too large 'Adopt Me Today!' tee-shirt and pale gray slacks that dwarfed his legs.

The stranger made the aching in his chest worse, he just wanted someone to hold him, was that too much to ask?

_Yes, because that's totally convincing him._ Erik crouches next to the bars of the cage, giving him a once-over.

"Really? Because I'm not so certain. Are you hurt? Or did someone say something cruel?" The thought that some arse _would_sends a pang straight to his heart.

CH70 looks through his tears at the stranger, he was still there. Did he really care about the cat? "No…it's nothing, s-sir." He chokes back a sob, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Erik huffs quietly, and watches as the male tries to dry his eyes. It takes more effort than he likes to restrain himself from reaching through the bars and doing it himself.

"I can't imagine that they would, but people are arseholes."

"I'm f-fine, sir." Everything was just too much, the cold against his back, the utter hopelessness of his situation, and the tears just continue to fall.

The new tears are what bring him to the edge of decision. He hums and glances down the row.

"What's your name?" _Does he even have one? _He thinks. A staff member turns the corner, and Erik edges closer to that precipice.

The cat sniffed, "CH70, sir." It was a stupid but effective system. The naming system gave the 'administration' something to work with, yet it gave the owners the opportunity to name their Companion. Although in the Home they all had their little nickname for one another, his was 'Blue Eyes' and his brother's was Wesley. Only his brother could get away with being called a 'real name' in the Home, he thought of it himself and he enforced it. Ch70 could never be like his brother in that way.

The thought of his brother makes his tears run more freely down his face.

"Really?" His eyebrow rises in incredulity. "We'll have to change that." He tries a smile to reassure 'CH70', but feels it wasn't all that effective. Erik waves over the staff, gesturing to the cage.

The staff member beams at him, and starts explaining the simple process of getting a companion before he waves at her for silence.

"Just get me the paperwork."

Paperwork? His head shot up and his breathing became shallow. "You…there are plenty of other cats, sir. They are much prettier than me." His voice gets progressively quieter as he continues to talk.

"I couldn't care less about looks, kit." Erik can't help the grin on his face now. The woman hands over the documentation and after a cursory scan, he signs and writes down his payment information.

"I just thought you'd be 'good' for me." He idly wonders if the 'sir' is permanent.

"Yes sir." The staff member unlocks the cage and congratulates both of them, walking away with the sound of her heels clicking and echoing throughout the Shelter. The cat carefully stands up, shoulders hunched in a gesture of submission. The over-sized tee slips off of his shoulder, showing the creamy white skin underneath as he steps out of the cold metal cage. He doesn't dare look up at his new Master, instead he stares down at his bare feet on the concrete floor.

"Let's get you to your new home, okay?" His hand reaches out, pulling the thin material over an equally thin shoulder. It flows up to the tucked in chin, guiding it upwards. Erik smiles before taking a pale hand in his own.

His hands trail warmth where he touches the cat's body. "Thank you, sir." The Companion's eyes are still directed to the floor, as he was taught, never invoke eye contact with anyone who isn't a Companion. He lets himself be led through the aisles of wailing and purring cats, not daring to look in at any of them. In the back of his mind he thinks 'I don't deserve this, there are better cats than me in here, they should be the one adopted. Of course, I had to be the only one to cry and this kind stranger took pity on me. I don't deserve this.' Even the spark of enjoyment he feels with his new Master's warm hand in his makes him feel guilty.

Erik squeezes the hand gently, certain now that the lack of eye contact is enforced and not just a personal preference of his new Companion. He leads the other out into the parking lot and guides him into the car, getting in on the driver's side himself.

"You alright over there?" The man hopes he hasn't made some huge mistake. He reaches over to pat between the others cat ears before starting the car and pulling out onto the road.

The cat nods, ears twitching at the touch, as he watches out the window at the blur of colours and shapes pass by. He feels light headed, his stomach in knots for what happens next, not sure if he should be scared or excited. His new Master 'seems' kind, but he knows that people can act differently inside the privacy of their own home.

It's just a few minutes before Erik pulls the car into the lot near his place. He slips out of the car, then moves to open the door for his passenger. From there, he leads the smaller male into his house, stopping to remove his shoes in the foyer.

"I should probably give you a name, right? CH70 isn't a good name for you…" Not to mention it was far too impersonal. He lets that float about in his mind as he moves to the living room.

The Companion follows his Master silently, glancing up from time to time to get a feel for the surroundings but always returning his gaze to the floor. It was a big house, but it didn't feel empty, it felt warm, just like the man who lived in it.

The cat wiped is feet at the doormat, probably not getting the grunge that came with walking barefoot off, sending him into a small panic. He had already told himself that he was going to be the best Companion that he could to his new Master, for all the cats that didn't have this chance. He owed it to them. Now he was going to mess up with something as insignificant as dirty feet? He had to try harder. He had to be 'better'.

Erik sits back on the couch, watching in slight concern when the cat hesitates after wiping his feet.

"What's wrong? You look… upset." Upset was an understatement. It looks like his world is caving in. He wants to pull the poor thing into his lap and tell him that whatever the problem was, it would be alright. At least he hopes.

CH70 goes over and kneels on the floor at his Master's feet, just as he was taught. "I'm fine, Sir." He tries to relax, he really does, but he can't help but feel that he's doing horribly as a Companion and that his Master hates him. The cat closes his eyes for a second, taking in a deep breath.

The pose makes him blink in confusion. This was _not_what he'd expected.

"Er. You can sit on the couch, you know? What the hell do they teach you guys…" The last sentence is more muttered than said. Erik has very little idea what to do in the face of this much submission. Granted the kneeling was… Well, it was best not to dwell on that too much.

"To-To submit to our Masters, sir." He doesn't move. "Am I acting wrong?" He starts panicking, his breath quickening. What if everything that he was taught was wrong? What if he couldn't please his new Master?

"I guess for most owners, that'd be fine. Great even, but…" He shakes his head. "I don't need someone to bow and scrape to me. That's…" Definitely not. A servant would not help him to get his life in order.

It was one of the things that he feared the most, that his new Master 'wasn't like most owners' and wanted something different from the cat than what he had been taught. "I-I'm sorry sir," He starts to tear up, "how would you like me to act?" _There he was, crying like a little kitten again, but he couldn't help it, he waited for so long for his adoption day to come and it was quickly spiraling into disaster. _

Erik's eyes widen, wondering what he'd done wrong now.

"Hey, hey! Don't cry!" He reaches down reflexively, brushing away the new tears. "I need… Someone to help me. To make sure I take care of myself. A… Partner or a friend." _God, how many times was he going to trip over himself today alone…_

A friend? This confused the cat, of course a Companion was supposed to be a 'friend' to their owners, but many owners hardly considered them friends. They were property, a lesser member of society. "A friend, sir?" He dares to look up at his owner. _If he wants a maid or someone to help around the house, why did he use the word 'partner'?_

"There we go." He smiles down at his new Companion. "Yeah. A friend. Or, y'know, whatever you're comfortable with." He runs his fingers through his hair. _Anything past friendship might be asking too much, too soon._

"And you really need a name." Is added as an afterthought.

The Companion knew what was requested of him, it didn't matter if he was comfortable with it or not. He didn't matter. "I'm sorry I'm not sexually attractive, sir." He looks down and mutters. He had been afraid of this, that his own looks would prevent him from pleasing his Master. "I'm not good for anything really…"

_'Christ fuck, what?What the hell were they telling these cats?'_

"Whoa! Who said you weren't attractive?" Erik reaches down, picking the other up and bringing him onto the couch. If the person next to him wasn't 'attractive' then who ever said so had horridly skewed standard.

He hesitantly sits on the edge of the couch, ready to slide down to the floor again. "E-everyone at the Home."

Erik huffs, leaving one arm around his cat's waist.

"They're blind." He idly strokes the male's side. "Hm… How about Charles? It's got the CH from CH70, so…" He trails off awkwardly.

His emotions were all over the place, on the one hand he was upset that he wasn't as aesthetically pleasing as he wanted and that might effect the relationship between him and his Master. On the other hand, he finally had a name. Charles. He liked it, it suited him. "Whatever you would like to call me is perfect, sir." _Charles _wiped his eyes with his sleeves and sniffed. "My lips are too red and my eyes are too big…I look like a girl. I'm horrible looking sir, I'm sorry."

Erik pulls the cat a bit closer, testing the limits.

"Charles it is, then." He takes a moment, searching for the right words to say and failing miserably by his own standards.

"I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with looking like a girl, even though you don't. Um…" He sighs to himself. "I don't normally say these kinds of things, but… I think you're very attractive and…" '_And I'm an idiot who can't do anything right, not even complement someone I'm interested in. Who is also someone I own, technically.'_

He tenses, not quite sure of his Master's intentions. The arm around the waist was one thing, it felt nice, Charles felt protected. But he is unsure how to take the rest, was his Master hinting at something? Charles thought that surely, if he didn't catch on to his owner's needs soon, that he would be told what to do. Right?For now he just tries to soak in the warmth radiating off of his Master's body, he tries to relax.

"Thank you sir, but you don't have to lie to me." Charles sniffs, wiping at his face with the hem of his shirt.

Erik balks, arm nearly jerking away from Charles in shock.

"Why the hell would I lie about that? It's what I honestly think!"

Charles flinches visibly, "S-sorry, sir." He closes eyes and tries not to run away and hide in a corner somewhere.

He grimaces at himself, reaching up to pet behind Charles' ears.

"Hey… That was a complement, so smile." Erik demonstrates awkwardly.

The cat forces a smile and subconsciously leans into his Master's touch. His ears twitch happily from the treatment.

Erik leans over to impulsively kiss his companion's forehead. He closes his eyes for a moment, allowing himself the small indulgence before he pulls away.

"I never told you my name, did I? I'm Erik."

"Thank you, sir." Most Companions didn't even know their Master's names, they were always 'Sir' or 'Master'.Charles was still going to call him sir.

_'Oh no. That was not happening.'_

"Erik." He was not going to be 'sir' for the rest of his life, if he had to insist then he would.

Charles blinked up at _Erik. _"Thank you, Erik." _Or he was going to call him Erik, not sir… _

He grins down at him, pleased at his small success.

"There we go." He finds himself pressing another kiss, this time to Charles' hair.

The cat could feel a blush forming on his face, he hadn't had this much attention since his brother. It was nice, more than nice … "I'll try and please you, si- Erik."

He chuckles.

"God, you're cute." It's out before he can stop it. And he's not sure if he would have. Some how, he thinks that he should take every opportunity to complement the male.

Suddenly Charles' whole face is bright red in a blush. "I…" He bites at his lip, and shakes his head.

Erik brushes back a bit of hair, stroking an ear.

"Hm?" He stops, realizing he might be too forward. "Are you uncomfortable?" The last thing he wants is to force anyone. That is one rule he has never broken, and never would.

"N-No…would you like me to do anything?" He leans into Erik's touch, craving more, but not about to say anything about it. Charles was quite the opposite of uncomfortable in fact, and it scares him how fast his Master has gained his trust. He relaxes visibly as Erik strokes the cat ears on the top of his head, and they twitch with all the attention.

"I'm glad." He smiles and shakes his head slightly, letting his fingers slip gently through the hair near the ears. He revels in the way they move, and he hopes it's as comforting as it looks.

"No, nothing needs doing. We can eat later, unless you're hungry." Right now, he wants to stay like this, as long as he can.

Charles nods, "What would you like me to cook?" He regretted it the second it came out of his mouth. He couldn't cook, it had been his worst class and he was lucky that he didn't burn down the entire Home. He could, however, make quite good tea.

Erik raises an eyebrow. He's a bit too used to cooking for himself and whomever he was involved with, so it has been a while since anyone had even offered.

"Can you cook? I'm not picky, so…"

He looks down at his hands in his lap, "Uh, not very well, actually."

Erik chuckles.

"That's just as well, since I prefer to cook, anyway. There's soup, and ingredients for a couple of things, if you'd like." He shrugs and smiles down at the other. "We can figure something out."

"Sorry…" Charles sighs and frowns.

"Hey, don't apologise." His hand moves, ruffling curling brown hair. "It's fine, really!"

Charles sighs again, "No, it's not. I'm a horrible Companion, I can't even cook for you!" His ears droop, laying flat against his head.

"Shush." He pulls the smaller male towards him, gently embracing him. "Look, if it upsets you so much, I'll teach you. Then you can cook for me to your heart's content." Another tug, and he kisses Charles' ear.

Charles leaned into the hug, feeling warm and happy for the first time in days, "I just want to take care of you, Erik. You've already done so much for me by taking me in. I want to prove that I'm worth it…"

Erik pulls him closer and nuzzles next to his ear.

"There are plenty of ways that you can do that, Charles. I'm sure you'll find something only you can do, mm?" A kiss is pressed to his temple. He should be restraining himself, he knows, but the smaller man is too sweet to resist.

His breath caught in his throat, "I think I know what you mean." Charles wasn't going to deny that he was attracted to Erik, and if hugging him could make him feel that way, Charles wonders what sex would do to him. He bit his lip, trying to get the images out of his mind before they fully formed.

Erik hums and pets between furry ears.

"You aren't useless, got that?" The hand falls back around the cat-man's waist, holding him close. Honestly, he felt better, happier than he had in years.

Charles smiled up at his Master. "Thank you, sir." His tail twitching happily behind his back.

"Good." Erik finds himself staring down at the red lips, too distracted by them to notice being called 'sir'. He has to restrain himself from bending down to kiss the Companion. Gulping down any further words and turning away to turn on the telly.

Charles looked up at Erik again, then to the screen. What was he supposed to do now? They both wanted each other, that was clear, at least it was to Charles who could smell the scent that Erik put out. It was intoxicating, yet Charles didn't act on it.

Erik casts about his mind for a subject, settling uneasily on the telly.

"Do you watch television? Or... Did you even get to?" He flips the channels, and startles when a sex scene of a movie plays. "Fuck!" He quickly changes the channel to something less provocative, and lets out a harsh sigh. That was not something he wanted to see. Or, rather, what he didn't want to see if he intended to not jump his Companion. At this rate his self-control would snap in no time.

Charles jumped at the exclamation, his ears perking up in surprise. "E-Erik?" He turns to his Master, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

He sits stiffly, face a faint red.

"Y-yeah?" He is not looking forward to the next words out of Charles' mouth, whatever they might be.

He notices the blush overcoming Erik's face. "Are you okay? Did you not like that movie?" The only television that they could watch at the Home was 'educational' and only to a certain extent. Charles could find nothing wrong with what was on the television before, he'd seen worse in Sexual Education. Erik shifts in place slightly. What could he possibly say? '_Oh, yeah. Actually, I love that movie. One of my favorites, even. It just makes me want to fuck you right here and now, and that's probably one of the worst ideas I've had in a while._' Instead, he settles for something a lot less… overt. "I'm… okay." Another subtle shift. "I just thought it was… inappropriate for the moment." He mentally curses himself. "Oh?" Charles blinks, the turning wheels in his head almost visible behind his baby blue eyes. He then sunk down to his knees on the floor in front of Erik and reaches for his Master's trouser zipper. Erik jolts towards the back of the couch, eyes wide. "Charles?" He gasps, knuckles tight in an effort to restrain himself.

"It's okay, Erik." _'__I want this_', Charles thinks, unzipping and pulling Erik out of his pants. "Oh…" His mouth instantly begins to water.

_'I should not already be this hard. He definitely should not look so utterly perfect on his knees in front of me. Fucking hell.'_Erik forces himself to look away, struggling to reign in the utter _want _raging through his body.

"You don't have to do this just because I'm your owner, Charles." He gulps. "It's not a requirement." He's so close to giving in, but that iron rule is still there.

Charles' heart leaps, how had he managed to find such a kind, handsome Master? A wave of lust washed over him, "It's just…you're the biggest I've ever seen, I don't think I can fit you all in my mouth." He licks at the tip, looking up at Erik and giving him the most innocent yet provocative look he could muster.

"_Oh god._Christ. Fuck! Wait." Erik nearly bites his tongue at the sudden rush of pleasure. But, God. _Charles wanted this. Wanted him._ Fine. He takes a steadying breath. Okay. But he was doing this his way. He wouldn't last otherwise. He leans over, gently pulls the cat-man away from his cock and cups his cheek.

"May I kiss you first?"

Charles looks at Erik with a smile on his face, "You can do whatever you'd like to me."

He lets out a shaky sigh, finally pressing their lips together. He pulls away, only to push forward again, licking at his Companion's mouth.

Charles gasps, feeling a warm sensation pass through his body, and he knows, in that moment that he has fallen completely in love with Erik. He lets out a moan as the kiss progresses, part of him wanting to stay in the moment forever, yet his lower half wants to climb onto Erik's lap and grind against him until they both explode.

Erik takes advantage of the gasp to press in with his tongue. It slips between the red lips he's already enamored of and brushes against the tongue behind them. He pulls away, nipping gently at Charles' lips.

He follows Erik's lips as they retreat, wanting more. "Mmmh…"

"Finally." He lets out a chuckle as he smiles down at the cat. Erik gives in and meets the other's lips again.

Charles moans, kissing a mass of warm solid person was so much better than the practice dummy at the Home. He supposes that it being Erik also made the experience that much more. He presses up into the kiss, trying to give Erik everything that he possibly could.

One of Erik's hands works its way down to a thin waist, and tugs at it as he leans back into the couch.

"Come up here, love."

Charles quickly moves up to straddle him, feeling completely at home on his Master's lap. 'He called me love', he feels his heart surge once more as he wraps his arms around Erik's neck.

Erik pulls him close, a hand moving to run through dark curling hair. The other is at his waist, and their hips brush together with a spark of pleasure that forces out a deep groan from Erik's throat. He kisses Charles urgently.

He gasps, hands coming down to Erik's chest to steady himself as he kisses back roughly, pushing his body against Erik's.

The hand on Charles' waist slips down and squeezes his arse cheek. Erik moans, nibbling on the cat-man's plump lower lip.

Charles makes the single most embarrassing sound in his life thus far as Erik squeezes his arse.

Cool gray eyes fly open in interest and Erik smiles.

"No one's done that, have they?" All he can think is '_Yes. I'm the only one to hear this.'_He finds himself nuzzling down his Companion's jawline and the fingers in dark hair become tangled in it. _'Mine.'_

"N-No." A purring sound starts deep within Charles' chest, he is loving every second of this affection.

"_Good_." He nips gently at the other male's throat then licks at the point to soothe it. '_God, if I could just-' _Erik's hips rock upwards unconsciously.

Charles closes his eyes and let out a whimper, "Mark me…please?"

Erik lets out a loud groan.

"How did I find someone so perfect?" Erik's fingers curl where they are as he bites at the pale neck before him. He changes to suction, then lessens the pressure to an open mouthed kiss. He grins proudly at the red mark.

Charles bites his lip, as his body writhes on Erik's lap. Everything was so intense, Charles thinks that he might pass out. A fresh wave of warmth floods to his groin, _He's marking me_, he groans at the thought.

"Fuck! Oh, god. You love that, don't you Charles?" He thrusts up, their erections sliding together, only the clothing the Companion wears separating them.

"Yeeess." Charles whines, and grinds down on Erik's lap, "P-please, mark me more, Erik." His shirt slides down, revealing his bare shoulder. "Make me yours…"

Erik presses his lips to the newly bared skin before pulling Charles in for a demanding kiss.

"Take off your shirt, lovely, and I'll mark you all over." He gives him a fierce grin, his fingers slipping out of the others hair to trail down his back.

Charles whimpers and quickly pulls the shirt over his head, and it lands on the armrest of the sofa. Insecurity briefly passes through his mind, causing him to look away.

If Erik notices, he says nothing of it. Instead, he kisses and nips at a collar bone, and leaves a mark further along it. He switches direction, moving to hover over Charles' heart. With a growl that sounds significantly like '_Mine._' he bites, sucks harshly, and releases with a wet sound.

He moans and arches his back towards Erik, bringing them closer together. "Yours." Charles whimpers again, running his hands through Erik's hair.

_God that feels good. _If he could, Erik would be purring himself. He compromises by bringing both of his hands to Charles' hips and licking at a nipple. When he catches it with his lips, he sucks at it almost gently.

Charles gasps, his head tilts back and his eyed close, "Oh, Erik, nngh…m-more."

A thumb strokes the inseam of Charles' worn slacks.

"You're so gorgeous, Charles." He kisses across the Companion's chest, nipping at the other peak. It's getting more difficult to stay still as the cat-man writhes above him. He wants to flip them over on the couch and rut against the smaller until they come. And he just might, at this rate.

He starts to rock his hips against Erik, "More, please, more." He pants out, fingers gripping at Erik's hair.

"Alright. But we aren't having sex on the couch." The man shifts forward on the couch, and carefully maneuvers Charles' legs around his waist as he stands. He grips tightly, carrying him to the bedroom. He lowers his cargo onto the bed, only stepping away long enough to strip, and leans down to kiss Charles tenderly with a small sigh of pleasure.

Charles deepens the kiss, pressing up against Erik. "Let me…Erik, let me." He whispers into his Master's mouth.

"Mmh? Let you what, love?" Erik presses the smaller male down onto the bed, slipping a knee between his legs as he kisses along his neck. He tugs at the fastenings of the gray slacks, and loosens them on the slim hips.

"I want your cock in my mouth." Charles blurts out, then blushes furiously. "Please? I want to taste you…"

"Fuck!" _'Does he know what that does to me? Or is he just that perfect?' _Erik falls to his side, onto the bed. It takes him a moment to curb the arousal enough to slide over to the pillows, and he leans back on them. He pats the space between his legs and smiles at him. "Alright. Over here, then."

Charles scrambles up and quickly kneels between Erik's legs, his tail twitching happily behind him. He licks up the length of the erect cock in front of him, then takes as much as he can into his mouth, suckling lightly.

"Aagnh." Erik's hands fist in his sheets, head jolting back towards the headboard. He releases on hand, threading it through Charles' hair.

He moans at the taste, trying to fit as much as he can into his mouth. Charles circles his tongue up and down Erik's length, moaning again.

"Ch-Charles! God… You were -ngh!- gagging for it weren't you, love?" His mind is a stream of curses in every language he knows. The most Erik had expected of this evening was guiltily jerking off in his shower. Instead, he's the recipient of a very eager blowjob. He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

Charles makes a noise of approval and then starts bobbing his head, taking more and more into his mouth each time. '_I'm doing this to him,_' the thought just makes Charles even more eager to please.

Erik groans, and his mouth falls open. His hand unconsciously massages Charles' scalp.

"Charles..." He gasps. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come."

He glances up at Erik, pulling off until only the head was in his mouth, tonguing at the slit at the top, tasting the precome and moaning.

A louder groan this time, as his hips jerk forward slightly. Erik stills himself, the last thing he wants to do is choke his Companion.

Charles knows that Erik is restraining himself so he pats at his Master's hip, telling him it was okay to thrust. He hadn't practiced this at the Home just for his new Master to go easy on him.

_Oh good Christ. _Erik lets himself slowly relax, rocking up into Charles' mouth. He runs his fingers through the cat-man's hair, brushing it out of his face as he watches ruby lips swallow him down. He hasn't realised that he began muttering things like 'How am I so fucking lucky?' or 'God, you're so good.' just moments ago.

He closes his eyes when Erik started thrusting up into his mouth, reveling at the sensation it caused on his tongue.

"Oh, god. Charles, love… 'm close." He slows the thrusts forcibly as he cautions his partner.

Charles swirls his tongue around the tip then takes Erik in as deep as he can.

"Oh God. Shit fucking bloody Jesus Christ!" Erik curses in a low growl as he slips over the edge, his thrusts become ragged as he begins to come.

Charles moans at the taste, swallowing it down and working Erik through his orgasm. The pride that Charles feels at that moment is enough to make him arch up.

"Charles…" He lets out a long moan as he finishes, and his fingers run through his Companion's hair, brushing against Charles' furry ear.

He finally pulls off, panting and cleaning Erik with tiny licks before collapsing down beside him on the bed.

Erik rolls over to face him, and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His hand trails down Charles' side, intent on bringing him off as well.

"Let me take care of you?" He presses kisses along the cat-man's cheek and jawline.

Charles let out a small moan, then nods, biting at his lip and blushing.

He smiles gently at the other man, and rolls the two of them over, tugging down the unfastened trousers. He kisses down the bare chest, hands gently spreading Charles' legs to settle between them. He strokes up his thighs as his tongue licks at the flat stomach below him, then nips at a hip bone, one hand wrapping around his Companion's cock.

Charles gasps, wiggling his hips a little and looking down at Erik with hooded eyes. "Please…I need…."

Erik hums, pumping the erection before lowering his head to suck in the tip of it into his mouth. He lets it slide along his tongue. Then makes eye contact with Charles. When he reaches the root, he pulls back to the tip and sucks. The hand that had wrapped around him before mirrors the others place on his thigh.

Charles cries out, arching his back and rocking his hips up. His hand shoots up to grip the headboard, holding on tightly as pleasure wracks through him. "Eriiiik…" He whined.

Erik smiles, hands slipping up and back, squeezing at his arse. He swallows around the cock in his mouth, humming.

Charles moans again, "Close…Nngh." It feels like every molecule of his body is on fire, he can feel himself trembling under Erik's touch.

Erik pulls back to just the tip and runs his tongue along the slit. His lips fit around the head and he sucks hard.

He screams as he comes in Erik's mouth. "ERIK!" He collapses, shaking, on the bed. His hands come down to Erik's hair, pulling him up into a messy kiss.

Erik swallows messily, barely having time to wipe his mouth before Charles kisses him. He rolls the two of them over, sloppily licking into the cat-man's mouth. It's then that it really hits him. He can't stop the words from tumbling out.

"_I love you."_

Charles stares at him wide eyed. "I love you too." He nuzzles Erik's jaw with a smile on his face.

Erik is awed. He takes the other man's jaw in his hand, leading him up for a tender kiss. Erik smiles at him.

"How did I get so lucky?" He muses.

He blushes, "I-I'm nothing special."

Erik chuckles.

"Wrong. You're incredibly special, especially to me."

Charles looks away, his blush deepening. "Really?"

His smile grows, and he guides Charles to look at him again.

"Really."

He pounces at Erik, kissing him passionately. "Mmph!" Erik's arms snake their way around his waist as he kisses back. Charles smiles against his mouth. Erik pulls away, returning the smile. He presses a kiss to the corner of Charles' lips, and nuzzles his hairline. He hugs his Master tightly and kisses his shoulder. "I think…I think we were supposed to meet, Erik. We were both supposed to find our place…" "With each other? I agree." He holds the other close. "Now nothing can come between us." Charles nuzzles Erik's neck, breathing in his scent with a smile.

Erik hums, resting his head to the side.

"I'll make sure of that."


End file.
